


Crossed Hearts Swear To Die.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Poor Dipper, Supportive Mabel Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper was overwhelmed with emotions he gripped his shoulders to keep them from shaking.He had just been given the chance to restart, to see everyone again. All of these things he thought he would never do again. Mabel handed dipper the card and wrapped his hands over it. If he went back, everything would change.





	1. Chapter One

Sitting alone in his apartment Dipper tapped his finger on the small round table in the kitchen. The flickering lightbulb over head gave a dim tint to the open room. The same shining light glinted off the glass bottle in his hand. He raised the lip of the glass to his chapped lips. Dipper was on his third drink and the taste of whiskey stained his tongue. His eyelids dropped for a few seconds and fluttered halfway open. Dipper’s hand slid off the body of the whiskey, he would rather fall asleep than run out getting into trouble.  
Later he slowly raised his head when a thundering pound rang out from the front door. He sighed and slid the chair away from the table. Dipper caught himself on the wall before tripping over his feet. He shook his head, Damn it Dipper.. You need to quit drinking. The same pounding shook the chain lock on the door. Instead of calling out he made his way to the door and looked through the glass spy hole. Expecting the cops or some shady guy expecting their payment. Dipper nearly fell back with a loud gasp. The figure’s shoulders dropped and began to walk the other direction, assuming he wasn’t home. Dipper quickly turned the rusty door handle, he swung the door open only to watch it get caught on the lock. He peered through and called to the character walking to their car.

“Mabel wait! Don’t go!”

Turning her head Mabel looked like she was about to burst into tears. She ran back up to the door.

“One second..”

Dipper slightly closed the door and and jiggled the lock until it opened. He threw the door open and felt the sudden embrace of Mabel’s arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards a few feet carrying Mabel with him.

“Whoa! Uh.. Come in?”

Mabel nearly screamed in his ear before she let go.

“Dipper! I’m so happy to see you!”

Dipper pulled a smile over his face. His gaze caught on her figure as he looked over her. Mabel apparently never outgrew her love for sweaters, she was wearing a dark purple sweater with a red heart over the chest. The passive colors complimented her grey capris and brown ankle boots. Even without heels Mabel had a good few inches on him. Dipper shook his head and smiled.

“You look great.. I mean.. You’ve grown up..”

Mabel gave a bright smile and laughed.

“Yeah.. It looks like you forgot to though!”

She gestured to her height compared to Dipper. He scratched the back of his head, nearly getting caught in the tangled mess of hair. His smile faded as he peered down at his own appearance. His vest upgraded to a navy jacket with green marker drawn into a pine tree. His jeans hung over his shredded black sneakers. Dipper turned his head.

“Well.. Sorry about the mess but uh.. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.. Is there something I can get you?”

Dipper closed the door behind her as she walked past him.

“No problem.. And besides I wouldn’t want to bring you down to scavenging.”

“Eh.. I only scavenge on Sundays.”

Dipper spoke with a slight tone of drunk-humor. Mabel glanced at him and partly smiled before her gaze drifted to the collection of bottles in the kitchen. A harsh silence fell over them.

“I.. I um…”

“Again? Dipper I thought you got over it..”

“Yes but.. It’s hard Mabel..”

Mabel walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew how you would react.. Besides.. It helps..”

Dipper had to look up at Mabel before finishing his sentence. Mabel shook her head.

“It helps? What does it help with?..”

Dipper pulled away and headed to the table in silence. He carried the empty bottles over to the trash bin and tossed them in. Mabel followed him in and stood next to him.

“Dipper, talk to me..”

Mabel gripped his wrist holding him back. Dipper avoided her gaze and kept his eyes glued to the floor. A sharp sting burned into his wrist where Mabel was holding. He flinched and drew his arm away with a high pitched yelp.  
“OW!”

Mabel let go of him and pulled back. Her gaze fell to his wrist covered by a tattered sleeve. Dipper shied away and sat on the couch in the living room. He glanced away from her and sighed. Mabel couldn’t leave him alone, he had gotten in too deep. He knew that as she started walking towards him. He edged over to let her sit down.

“Your not going to answer me are you?..”

Dipper didn’t respond, but shook his head.

“Then will you.. Will you let me see?..”

Dipper looked back at Mabel and sighed.

“I don’t have a choice do I..?”

“Of course not stupid..”

Dipper pulled his hand up and Mabel put her thumb and forefinger on the sleeve of his jacket. She pulled it down to his elbow and traced her fingers along the webbing of cuts and scars. Tears blurred Dipper’s vision as Mabel pulled him into her shoulder. There was a long moment of silence before Dipper started tripping over his own words.

“I-I can’t.. I can’t take this anymore Mabel..”

Mabel held him closer but he pulled back and looked her in the eye. Tears dripped down his face.

“I’ve just.. B-been having these… These migraines and, hearing voices.. God i-it hurt so much.. And.. And I-I-I’ve done…. So..Many.. Stupid things..And..”

Mabel put a finger to his lips.

“Dipper, we all do stupid things.. That’s why we have people to look out for each other..”

“I.. I don’t know what to do..”

Dipper was pulled into Mabel’s arms and hugged tighter than ever. He felt her rummage through her pockets and pull something out. Dipper let go of her and looked down at her hands. She was unfolding an old piece of paper. Dipper watched as the writing became legible. Written on one side were phrases and names written along the edges. Right in the center black marker filled the space, See you next summer! Dipper looked up at Mabel and saw her bright smile return to her normal happy self.

“I wanted to give this to you but, you never answered the door… I thought this would give you a chance, a chance to start over..”

Dipper was overwhelmed with emotions he gripped his shoulders to keep them from shaking. He had just been given the chance to restart, to see everyone again. All of these things he thought he would never do again. Mabel handed dipper the card and wrapped his hands over it. If he went back, everything would change. Dipper took a deep inhale, looking back at Mabel. She would probably drag him back by the hood anyway. 

“Ok..”

Mabel threw herself at dipper and she started rocking him back and forth.

“You won’t regret this Dipper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unholy scream*
> 
> So here we are.. Finally got around to publishing this thing!
> 
> Its been sitting in my files for months, eventually I was encouraged to put it out there by a very special person <3.
> 
> So please sit back and watch your heart die on the inside! Love ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper fell asleep on the bus ride a few miles before reaching Gravity falls. He turned his head towards the window. Mabel was silent beside him, but something caught his attention. He heard a muffled voice echoing around him. A throbbing pain in his head caught him off guard making Dipper stumble backwards. He pulled his hands up to rub his head, a cry of agony rang in his ears but it didn’t come from him. The voice around him became louder and more frantic. Cries of agony pressured him to the ground, he clutched his head as the throbbing pulsed through it.

“Who are you?!.”

Dipper waited for an answer, it became dead silent. The pain in his head ceased and he rose from the ground. Cold air flooded his lungs as Dipper gasped for breath. He kept one hand over his forehead to sooth the lasting pain. His heart pounded in his chest. He looked at his surroundings only to find a pitch black darkness. He closed his eyes and murmured.

“C’mon.. Wake up… Wake up Dipper..”

“Pine tree?...”

Dipper jumped when a weak whisper came from behind him. 

Bill?  
When he opened his eyes he found himself back on the bus. His lip trembled and tears dripped down his cheeks. Mabel tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey? Are you ok?”

Dipper smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine..”

The memory of the experience started to disappear, but the voice in his head stuck in the back of his mind. Dipper simply shook his head.

“Just a bad dream..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little dissapionted about how short this chapter was, but hey! Gotta throw the characters in somehow! I'm also thinking of changing the writing style just a touch later on...


	3. Chapter 3

“Dipper… Please don’t shut me out.. I heard you call his name..”

Dipper turned his head away. The large water tower crossed the window’s view.

“Mabel I swear it’s nothing..”

“We have to tell someone.. Grunkle Stan? Ford? Anyone?”

“No.”

Mabel sighed and turned her head. Dipper reached behind him and pulled his hood up over his head. A few minutes passed before Mabel threw her arm in front of Dipper and point out the window. Dipper peered out the window and scanned the bus stop. A red car parked on the side of the road, Dipper’s gaze led to the yellow license plate STNLYMBL. A smile parted on Dippers lips when he and Mabel exchanged glances. 

“Come on Dipper!”

Mabel bolted up from her seat and grabbed her suitcases.. Dipper didn’t bring anything along so he sat and waited before following Mabel to the front of the bus. He watched the doors of the bus slowly open. Mabel walked down the stairs with Dipper short behind. As soon as Mabel set foot on the dirt road she threw her arms open.

“I missed this place!”

Dipper followed up next to her and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mabel?..”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

Mabel looked him in the eye. A faint sigh escaped her lips as Dipper glared at her.

“Fine.. But that means you have to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -distressed cat noises- another short chapter, I was going through a lot of testing around this time so i really couldn't get a good grasp on it. At least Bill was introduced into the story, it won't be Billdip without it! HAH am I right?!
> 
> Uhm.. a-am I right?...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a while before Grunkle Stan came to pick them up, Dipper was silent for most of the car ride. The sounds in the car drifted out of Dipper’s mind as he stared out the window. Dipper heard Mabel and Stan talking back and forth but he ignored them. He breathed a heavy sigh as he became distant from the rest of the world.

P-Pine tree? Are you there? Please.. Say something!

Dipper flinched when he heard Bill’s frantic voice, he sounded terrified but it was definitely him.

Bill?! What the hell?! HOW?!

Dipper couldn’t tell if he was really communicating with Bill or some sort of ghost.

I’m not a ghost Pine tree.. It’s me!

Bill what are you doing here? How did you get in my head?!

I..um..

Well?..

I have no idea….

What does that mean? You don’t know how you got to me?

No… I didn’t even know I could still communicate… with the outside that is.

Your not making any sense..

...Are you alone?

No… I’m in a car with Stan and Mabel.. Wait, why?

Which Stan?...

Bill it doesn’t matter! Just get to the point!

Right right… I-

“Hello? Earth to Captain Dipper! Come in Dipper!”

Dipper jumped in his seat and turned his head to see Mabel twisting around to face him. He glanced out the window and saw the Mystery Shack sitting the the middle of a clearing. Stan came around and opened his car door. Dipper thanked him and Stan walked beside him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“You okay kiddo? You didn’t say a word the whole trip.”

“Oh.. Sorry about that..”

Stan ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about it kid. Oh! And that reminds me…”

They stepped through the door and Stan turned the corner in the Gift Shop. He began rummaging through a box. Mabel ran up beside him and they both watched in surprise when Stan pulled a blue and white baseball hat with a small pine tree on the front. Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise. Mabel gasped in delight. After dusting off the top stan put the hat on top of Dipper’s head.

“Hey looks like you grew into it.”

Mabel and Stan started laughing. A smile pulled across Dippers face, he ran his fingers over the blue pine tree. Stan walked up to the counter.

“Welcome back kiddos.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stan told Dipper and Mabel to get cleaned up for dinner. Dipper took the opportunity to take a shower while Mabel helped Stanley get dinner ready. In the shower, mist filled the room and warm water ran down his back. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair. The dirt washed of his face as he rubbed his eyes. When he pulled his hands back he noticed the small drop of crimson blood wash away. He examined the blood and whipped his nose. A red smear covered his palm.

“What the f-”

Dipper covered his ears as a loud ringing erupted his hearing. The headache interfering made his head throb.

Ow..ow..

Slowly the pain ceased and a tiny whimper broke the silence.

Pine… Dipper.. I need your help..

Bill’s voice sounded more distant and pained. Dipper froze at the slightest sound of his words.

Bill? Listen this isn’t the best time..

I know, I know but… I just, we need to talk face to face..

And why would I do that?

Dipper.. I’m in no position to hurt you or family.. I’m asking that you give me until tonight.. I need to save energy if I’m going to meet you in the mindscape.. I promise I’ll explain everything once your there..

Dipper hesitated for a long moment. He sounded desperate, something that wasn’t really part of Bill’s colorful personality. Something else caught his attention, whenever Bill spoke, it sounded rather painful for him. Dipper shook his head.

This better not be one of your tricks…Talk me through it when I’m ready.

Dipper scratched his head as he turned off the water. A heavy breath escaped his lips. He was really going to meet Bill Cipher, in the mind scape, where he was the most powerful. However by the sound of it, he had become incredibly weak, so much so he didn’t even sound like the same dream demon that tried to take over Gravity Falls four years ago. Dipper imagined what it’s like for him, to be alone in pain. Guessing it was worth investigating he couldn’t help but wonder if this was still some kind of trap. Although, he supposed he would wait until tonight. One question remained in the back of his mind, if Bill really was in trouble why was he reaching out to him? Couldn’t he just-

Well..Because you’re my last chance..

Bill?

Yeah..?

Can you stop reading my mind?

Shortly after there was complete silence. Dipper smiled for a second before pulling a shirt on. When Dipper started down the stairs he felt a little bad about shutting him out like that. He turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. He slowly opened the door and was welcomed by the mouth watering smell of..

“HOT BACON COMING THROUGH!”


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel pushed past him with a pan of steaming bacon.

“Hey Dipper!”

Mabel took off her oven mitts and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey, need any help?”

“Lots… Someone can’t make proper eggs.”

A familiar voice came from the back of the kitchen. The figure turned around and walked towards Dipper.

“Can it poindexter!”

Stan punched them in the shoulder as they passed. Dipper almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Great uncle Ford!”

Dipper opened his arms and let Ford hug him.

“I missed you.. I didn’t think you would be in town!”

Ford look over him and smiled.

“Well when I heard you were coming, I couldn’t stay away.”

Ford turned and walked towards the fridge. Dipper followed and opened the door for him. Ford reached his arm inside and handed him a large bottle of egg whites.

“I got this poindexter..”

Stanley only laughed as Ford nudged his way in front of the stove. Dipper handed Ford the eggs and turned just in time to see Mabel carrying a plate of cooked bacon. He quickly snatched a piece from the platter and popped it in his mouth. Mabel glared at him as she set the platter down on the counter.  
“Dipper! Come back.”

Dipper bolted out of the kitchen as Stan and Ford smile and start laughing as the two ran around the house. Mabel was hot on his tail, occasionally he would trip on a rug before feeling a warm sensation in his mouth. He stopped to let Mabel tackle him.

“Hot.. Very hot!”

“Of course it’s hot idiot! Now give me that!”

Dipper smiled as he chewed.

“I don’t think you want it back!”

“You ate the whole thing?”

The twins wrestled on the floor before hearing Stan’s voice call them into the living room. Mabel got off of Dipper and ran to retrieve the bacon. Dipper ran the other direction and took a seat at the round table. Ford served the eggs and stan was busy drowning his in ketchup. Mabel walked in with the bacon.

“Gentlemen, I present to you.. The supermarket’s greatest gift!”

Dipper put a few pieces on his plate.

“Remind me again why we’re having breakfast for dinner?”

Stan swallowed before exclaiming.

“Mabel insisted on having a family breakfast since we were late to your bust stop.”


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone ate in silence for most of the meal. Dipper tapped the plate with his fork. Everyone looked awkwardly at each other. With a heavy sigh Ford leaned back in his seat.

“So.. Dipper, Mabel. How are the two of you doing in school?”

Mabel stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Dipper. They shared the same surprised look. Dipper sat up straight and Mabel cleared her throat. Stan threw him a side-glance. Catching his eye Ford turned to him.

“What?..”

Mabel turned to Ford and opened her mouth to speak before Stan could say anything.

“It hasn’t been too bad...Y’know for the.. Class part..”

“And the other part?”

Dipper gulped as Ford’s gaze turned directly at him. He tapped his finger on the table.

“I uh.. Well..”

Mabel shook her head already assuming he wouldn’t say it.

“Dipper dropped out.”

Dipper leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. He avoided everyone’s gaze.

“Well, thanks Mabel..”

“You weren’t going to say anything.”

Dipper held his hands up defensively.

“What was I supposed to say?”

Mabel shook her head.

“I don’t know! Something!”

“Ya, like it’s that easy.”

Stan began to speak before getting cut off himself.

“Dipper Mabel you gu-”

Mabel leaned in closer to his face.

“‘It’s not that easy.’ That’s what you say every time I try to get you to come out of your bubble.”

“I didn’t put myself in a bubble!”

“Oh ya? Then what was that back at home? The apartment? The drinks? Your cuts?”

Stan and Ford both paused and looked at each other in silence. Dipper felt a rush of nervous energy, his face started to grow warm. He felt himself turn red as he spoke in a low tone.

“Mabel..”

Dipper motioned to the two sitting next to them. Mabel’s face grew red and her hands covered her mouth. She nervously looked around the table. Dipper had covered his entire face with his hands.

“D-Dipper I’m.. I’m sorry-”

Dipper looked up at her and shook his head. He grabbed his plate and stood up.

“No..No it’s fine. I’m going upstairs since.. It’s late and all.”

Everyone glanced at each other. Finally, Ford nodded his head.

“G-Go ahead, we’ll clean up.”

Dipper set his plate in the sink and ran upstairs to the attic. He heard the soft sound of voices behind him but pushed them out of his head. When he reached the attic room he closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper had the sheets pulled tightly over his head. His pillow was slightly wet from the tears drying from his face. His breath came out in sharp uneven studders. Before Dipper’s eyes fluttered shut, a small whisper interrupted his hearing. Assuming it was Mabel or someone standing at his door he tossed down the sheets. He bolted upright in bed and looked around, he tilted his head at the empty room. The sound of whispering remained in his head.

“Who is it?..”

Dipper jumped out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. He turned the knob and the door swung open. He peered out the empty hallway. A soft voice came from behind him.

“Pine tree…”  
Dipper swung his head around and closed the door behind him. He slowly entered the room.

“Bill?..”

The whispering grew louder, a slight pain in his head interrupted his thoughts. His sight went in and out of focus. He braced himself on the edge of the bed.

Bill.. This isn’t necessary…

Before he could finish his thoughts he sank to the floor. Everything turned black, an invisible force pulled on his conscious mind. Slowly he felt the soft ease of the pressure, and a solid surface pressed on his back. Dipper waited before opened his eyes.

“Ow..”

Dipper slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead. A low moan rose from his throat. When he looked around Dipper noticed he was no longer in his bedroom. He was sitting in the center of what appeared to be a ring of trees. He instantly jumped up and examined his surroundings. He was standing on top of a hill in the center of a clearing. As he was looking around, both the clearing and the treeline were drained of color.

“The mindscape..”

A weak voice came from behind him.

“Dipper…”

Two soft golden eyes stared back at him, cat like slits drawn down the middle. The bags under his eyes gave away his exhausted look. The character's lightly tanned skin stood against the grey background. The white light of the frozen sun glinted off his wavy golden hair. A few strands from his bangs were tucked behind his slightly pointed ears.His body was dressed in a formal white dress shirt and a light blue sweater vest. An untied bow tie draped over his collar. Black denim jeans were tucked into brown lace up boots.

“Holy hell…”

Bill raised a hand towards his face and only smeared the blood dripping down his nose. A crooked smile pulled over his thin lips as a fresh stream dripped off his top lip. 

“You came…”

Even his voice sounded different when he spoke, it was more human like. Dipper narrowed his eyes before he responded.

“I didn’t have much of a choice.. Did I?”

Bill slightly chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“Heh… Seems I can be very persuasive…”

As Bill spoke Dipper carefully stepped forward towards Bill.

“Just tell me why I’m here…”

Bill looked away nervously as he cleared his throat. He eyed Dipper as he circled him.

“I… I brought you here, because I need your help.”

“Well that’s something.. Why do you need me? Can’t you just get one of your little handy friends?”

Dipper faced him and narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t tell if Bill was, blushing?

“Oh ah.. We- We’re not on the best terms at the moment.”

Bill looked away avoiding Dipper’s hard gaze. Dipper sighed and shook his head. He knew the risk of helping Bill Cipher, he looked the demon in the eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Wait.. You’ll actually help me?.. I-”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Don’t forget you tried to take over Gravity Falls..”

Dipper crossed his arms. Bill’s face started to turn a few shades red. He looked down and tried to hide his face. Bill mumbled under his breath, something along the lines of; God this is embarrassing… Dipper lifted an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Deep inhale-
> 
> Ok at this point I feel like I need to go back and, change a lot of this.  
> I'm not really happy with the writing style and I feel like I should just go in and make the text seem a little more "connecting".
> 
> I would love to receive any feed back! Share your thoughts, ideas, I'll even take suggestions!
> 
> Love Ya'll!!!


	9. Chapter 9

“I need your help because… I’m pretty much trapped here… No matter what I try, I can’t get myself out of here..”

Dipper shrugged and paced around the clearing. He spoke with a soft sarcastic voice.

“It isn’t that bad. You’ve got quiet neighbors, wonderful scenery… What could possibly be wrong with this place?”

When Dipper turned back around to face Bill he noticed his shoulders heave as a heavy breath fell from his lips.

“Geez, Pine tree.. You really do hate me.”

Bill said with a light laugh. Bill locked his gaze onto Dipper’s.

“If it were that easy.. I wouldn’t be worried about my existence..”

Dipper slowly walked up to him and tilted his head.

“What do you mean?..”

“I’ve been here for a while Pine tree.. My already insane mind is, chipping away. If I stay in this place any longer… It’s safe to say I’ll cease to exist.”

Slowly Dippers hands dropped to his sides. He tried to push away the guilt building in his chest. Bill’s expression softened and a thin smile pulled over his lips.

“So you still care…”

Dipper hesitated for a moment before returning his gaze.

“Why should I care?.. For all I know you just want to take back the Falls.. So what’s going to make me trust you?”

Bill thought for a moment, nervously glancing at Dipper every once in a while. His eyes widened as an idea slipped into his head. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Shortly after he placed an open hand to his chest. A bright blue light emitted from his hand. Dipper started to back up as he watched the demon wince before a small glowing sphere of light sat in the palm of his hand. He drew his hand over his nose, now bleeding on each side.

“What are you pl-”

“I made a mistake Pine tree.. It’s only fair I return what I stole..”

Dipper looked down at the flickering light in Bill’s palm.

“What.. Is it?”

“I can’t tell you.. Not here.. Not yet..”

Dipper scratched the back of his head.

“Your not helping.”

Bill sighed and forced a smile.

“Just take some time to think about it.”

Dipper nodded and Bill raised a finger and winked.

“But don’t take too long.”

Bill pressed the sphere against his chest, he winced once or twice. Dipper opened his mouth to speak. Before he could react, Bill grabbed his shoulder painfully. Dipper was about to say something if Bill hadn’t jumped up and pressed his lips against Dipper’s forehead. Dipper flinched at contact, but a part of him enjoyed it. 

“I’ll come back… I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i admit, this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted. At least I can assure you it gets better, I'm already adding other characters that I think you would be rather exited to see!
> 
> As always, love ya'll!


End file.
